parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Home Video
A parody of Barney and Friends ''and Barney and the Backyard Gang'' by TheCartoonMan12. Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast: The Dinosaurs *Barney - Anna (Frozen) *Baby Bop - Sally (Wee Sing Together) *BJ - Elsa (Frozen) *Riff - Olivia Holt Backyard Gang and TV Series *Michael - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Amy - Kellie Hoggart (Hi-5) *Tina - Alice (Disney) *Luci - Rapunzel (Disney) *Jason - Gary Oak (Pokemon) *Adam - Hamburglar (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *Derek - Robin (Teen Titans) *Jeffrey - Roosevelt Franklin (Sesame Street) *Kathy - Sofia the First *Jennifer - Doc McStuffins *Joseph - Farley (Sesame Street) *AJ - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Min - Ariel (Disney) *Shawn - Pinocchio (Disney) *Tosha - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Patty - Angelica (Rugrats) *Julie - Margo (Despicable Me) *David - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Jason (guest star) - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Carlos - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Juan - Ike Broflovski (South Park) *Kenneth - Jonathan Smith (Wee Sing Together) *Maria - Cream (Sonic) *Stephen - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Ashley - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Alissa - Annie Onion (VeggieTales) *Kristen - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Jesse - Narf (Sesame Street) *Rebecca - Julia Chang (Tekken) *Kim - Cinderella (Disney) *Hannah - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Danny - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Curtis - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jeff - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Keesha - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Emily - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Linda - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Jill - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Mario - Mario (Mario TV series) *Whitney - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Angela - Yoshi (Mario TV series) *Beth - Amy Rose (Sonic) *Kami - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Scott - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gianna - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Tony - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Nick - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Jamal - Carlos (Barney & Friends) *Colleen - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) *Stacy - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Laura - Jasmine (Disney) *Kami - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Rachel - Olaf (Frozen) *Miguel - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Ryan - Luigi (Mario) *Olivia - Bert (Sesame Street) *Tracy - Sonic (Sonic) *Lucas - Goofy (Disney) *Melanie - Ernie (Sesame Street) People *Michael and Amy's Mom - Tropanga Matthews *Michael and Amy's Dad - Cory Matthews *Tina and Luci's Mom - Amanda Seyfried *Adam's Mom - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Stella the Storyteller - Blaze the Cat (Sonic) *Mr. Boyd - Barney (Barney & Friends) *James Turner - Kristoff (Frozen) *Rainbow Beard the Pirate - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Farmer Henderson - Farmer Fran (The Wee Sing Train) *Mother Goose - Anabel *Patty - Angelica (Rugrats) *Tina's Kitten - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Greg Murray - Singaling (Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun) *Fergus McClaren - Merida (Brave) *Lesley Chudnow - Shiela Broflovski (South Park) *Efei Elmani - Donna Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) *Gloria Chen - June (Little Einsteins) *Abundio Ortiz - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Rebecca Garcia - Clara Cluck (Disney) *Mr. Delivery Man - Ronald McDonald (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) *David, the wheelchair-bound boy - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *Granddad Richards - Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Kathy's Nana - Mary Poppins (Disney) *Mother Goose - Belle (Disney) *Clarence the Goose - Lumiere (Disney) *Mr. Bear - Yogi Bear *Doug and Becky - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Tomie DePaola - Pappy Drewit (Pappyland) *Joe Scruggs - Uncle Rubato (Wee Sing in The Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Joe Ferguson - Gordon (Sesame Street) *Aunt Molly - Maria (Sesame Street) *Mr. Tenagain - Mr. Garrison (South Park) *David, the wheelchaired boy - Tootie (‘’The Fairly OddParents’’) *Firefighter Frank - Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Chief - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Reggie the Mailman - Scrooge McDuck (Disney) *Tomie De Paola - Pappy Drewit (Pappyland) *Mr. MacRooney - Maui (Moana) *Dr. TickTock - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Grammy Johannson - Dowager Empress Marie (Anastasia) *Mr. Steele - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Miss Duffy - Linda (Sesame Street) *Kellie - Barkley (Sesame Street) *Miss Jo - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Mr. Brantley - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Officer Phillips - Grover (Sesame Street) *Mel the Mailman - BJ (Barney & Friends) Puppeteers *Scooter McNutty - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Miss Etta Kette - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Booker T. Bookworm - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Anna and the Backyard Gang * The Backyard Show (Anna and the Backyard Gang) * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting For Santa * Campfire Sing-Along * Anna Goes to School * Anna in Concert * Rock With Anna Seasons: * Anna & Friends (Season 1) * Anna & Friends (Season 2) * Anna & Friends (Season 3) * Anna & Friends (Season 4) * Anna & Friends (Season 5) * Anna & Friends (Season 6) * Anna & Friends (Season 7) * Anna & Friends (Season 8) * Anna & Friends (Season 9) * Anna & Friends (Season 10) * Anna & Friends (Season 11) * Anna & Friends (Season 12) * Anna & Friends (Season 13) * Anna & Friends (Season 14) Stage shows * Anna in Concert * Anna Live! in New York City * A Day in the Park with Anna (theme park stage show) * Anna's Big Surprise * Anna's Musical Castle Live! * Anna's Colorful World Live! See also * ''Anna & Friends: The All-New Show'' - a parody of the 2017 reboot of Barney & Friends. Anna Says At the end of most episodes, Anna says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Anna usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But she always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a child says "Hey everybody. It's time for Anna Says." Also, Anna pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. At the end of each segment of the Season 3 version, the clip darkens and Anna emerges on the bottom left of the screen, says her closing line, and waves goodbye as we fade out. Trivia * Elsa refers to Sally as "sissy" in spite of them being Anna's and Jonathan's respective sisters. Gallery Anna-disney-frozen-avery-brain-tumor-kristen-bell.jpg|Anna as Barney Sally Smith (1).jpg|Sally as Baby Bop Elsa runs out of coronation.jpg|Elsa as BJ hqdefaultOlivia Holt.jpg|Olivia Holt as Riff 15423850.jpg|The Anna doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Eli Wages Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:VHS Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Category:DVD Collection Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Transcripts Segments Category:Videos Category:Family Home Entertainment